Mint Car
by The Impostor
Summary: At Lucy and Erza's wedding, the former remembers how their relationship started, how it got to this point, and everything in between. ErLu. Inspired by the song "Mint Car" by The Cure (Not a songfic)


Lucy was so happy she could scream, she was about to be married to the most wonderful woman she had ever known,and at the moment, that was all she wanted to think about and all she could think about. There on the Altar, she began reminiscing on how all of this started. Her relationship with Erza began about a year and a half ago, about two weeks after Lucy's 19th birthday, they had both happened to be at the same tavern at the same time, and both of them had recently been through a bad breakup, Lucy with Natsu, Erza with Jellal. Due to their common situation, they decided to drink together, and when they both had a bit too much, Erza, in her stupor, asked Lucy out on a date. Lucy, also slightly inebriated, eagerly accepted. Despite the questionable circumstances, both of them enjoyed themselves immensely, and although they both denied it for awhile after, quickly developed feelings for each other. While it took them awhile, they eventually worked up the courage to admit those feelings, almost simultaneously, in fact. After that, they decided to go on another date, this time sober; that time, they connected extremely well, and found their relationship escalating very quickly.

Lucy recalled their first kiss, only a few days after the first "official" date; the had been at Lucy's apartment, having a night in, and Lucy was continually trying (and failing) to bake the strawberry cake she had promised for her girlfriend. After several failed attempts, Erza, while laughing loudly and uncontrollably agreed to get the cake for a nearby restaurant. Predictably, Lucy was a bit annoyed by Erza's good-natured ridicule, but the Knight-Mage soon made up for it by abruptly Making out with her, which lasted for the next five or so minutes, Erza was apparently quite skilled with her tongue, but what Lucy remembered most was the faint taste of strawberry on Erza's lips.

Lucy then thought about the first time Erza said she loved her; team Natsu had been on a routine job involving taking down a fairly minor dark guild. During the onslaught, however, their guild master launched a powerful dark elemental spell; it wasn't particularly difficult to avoid, but at the time, Lucy was busy fighting off another mage and failed to notice the powerful spell until it hit her directly. After the struggle, they found her barely alive and she was quickly brought to the nearest hospital, (Wendy couldn't come). Lucy remained unconscious for almost a week, until finally, finally, she came to. Erza immediately broke down crying with joy, which was the first thing Lucy saw after waking up. In her passionate fit, Erza repeatedly declared her love for Lucy. Shortly after this, Natsu, Gray, and Happy put two and two together (well, Gray anyway), and because those three couldn't exactly keep a secret, they kind of ended up inadvertently coming out to the guild. While not universal, the reaction to their relationship was overwhelmingly positive, and the majority of the guild was in attendance today.

Lucy then remembered their first time; they had been together for about a year, and Erza had planned an extravagant day for them to spend together. Unfortunately, due to an attempt at revenge against the guild by members of the dark guild from before, those plans were, cancelled. That night, Erza thought to salvage the day with...that, Lucy agreed. At first it was awkward, as neither of them had much experience, but they ended up having fun with it, and it got better every time.

Finally, Lucy thought back to when Erza asked Lucy to marry her; it was a few months after that and the same dark guild from before decided to ambush team Natsu specifically in a last, desperate attempt at revenge. Once again, the small remainder of dark mages were defeated, and with seceral casualties; likely permanently. During the battle, however, Erza was severely injured just as Lucy had been over a year ago. Fortunately, Wendy was there and was able to heal Erza. That night, no one could find the Knight-mage and Lucy worriedly wondered if she had abandoned the guild out of guilt. Thankfully, the next day, Erza came to Lucy with a ring. She explained that her brush with death the previous day had made her realize that she wanted to live the rest of her life with Lucy and so she offered her the ring. Lucy gladly accepted, and sealed the deal with a kiss. The months leading up to the day were uneventful, but as she leaned in for the wedding kiss, she didn't much care, at this moment, all that mattered was that a woman beautiful in both body and mind was now her wife.


End file.
